Shake Shake Shake!
by kootle
Summary: Shindo Hikaru and Touya Akira are going to enter the Dance Competition 2003! Please please please R&R! Its really funny and if I get 5 reviews then I will write more! Or if I get one review from the great Halcyon Clouds! She rocks!


Shake Shake Shake!  
  
Dear readers: If you like reading Hikaru no go Fanfics then this is the one for you! Only because its full of everything any HikaGo reader would like, seeing as corgis are very popular and everyone loves a good mild shonen ai fanfic that involves great music, mountains of laughs, and Isumi and Waya stalking Touya. If you have any queries just e-mail me at: Mistresskootlems@hotmail.com And please I would like it if you reviewed it so that I can see either if I did a good job or if I did a lousy one and how I can improve. I promise I will do more if I can get at least 5 reviews! Thanks again, Kootle (  
  
CHAPER 1- run away from that vicious corgi, and find a song to boogie to!  
  
"Pump those legs Hikaru! Come on! You can do it!" Waya and Isumi yelled as Hikaru ran away from the vicious dog, that Touya let go of because he just couldn't match its speed. "Run Hikaru Run! He has a taste for meat now that I fed him your favourite 5 shirt" Touya Akira yelled at Hikaru as he attempted to catch the corgis lead; and failed many times. "You did what?!" Hikaru yelled at Touya trying to throw various objects at his vicious corgi and him. "Oh Hikaru don't be mad, because I love you!" Touya yelled enthusiastically.  
  
Hikaru hid behind a bush and the corgi wasn't terribly smart so it just ran past. Touya caught up to Hikaru and hugged him. What the hell are you doing Touya!? Hikaru yelled, then growled, and ran as the corgi picked up his scent and ran after him, snapping at his heal viciously. "Bye-bye my love! Maybe we will meat some other day!!" Touya said as he walked to Hikaru's house, eager to practise for the big dance competition next week.  
  
Finally Hikaru managed to grab the dog by its collar and drag it to Touya's house. "Err.. Why are you here at Touya's house Isumi and Waya?" asked Hikaru "Stalking!" they exclaimed. "Well.. I guess ill leave you to it.. Heh heh" Hikaru said, then ran off as if in a hurry to get away from the crazed maniacs actually wanting to stalk Touya.. Or his corgi.. Same thing they are both vicious!  
  
"Ooooooooooo! I love Hikaru's house! I could live here forever! Such a spacious room! And a bed almost big enough for two.. That is if I broke Hikaru's legs! Ahahahahahahaha" Touya said, continuing to laugh as he jumped onto Hikaru's bed crushing his photograph of Ogata 10-dan in a small heart shaped photo frame. As he waited for Hikaru to arrive Touya observed Hikaru's various CD's for an awesome song to boogie to with Hikaru at the Dance Competition 2003. "Hmmmmmmmm, this one looks good, I'm sure we can choreograph a good dance to this song. Shake your booty" Touya thought as he placed the album beside him, " yes.. This shall work out very well."  
  
Hikaru walked into the room slowly. His eyes shut for some crazy reason. Hikaru sat down on his bed humming to himself the song that he thought would be good for the dance competition 2003. As he sat on the bed a hand reached up and grabbed him, Hikaru opened his eyes. "What the fuck are you doing on my bed Touya?!" Hikaru questioned anxious to hear Touya's excuse. "oh come here my love.." Touya gestured. AHHHHHHHHHHHH! You. you. You sat on my favourite picture of Ogata 10-dan! Touya how could you. T_T don't you know how much I love him!" Hikaru said, crying all over Touya's corgi. "What the fuck!? How the hell did he get in here!!!!" Hikaru yelled, " And what about all these other corgis with knives and video cameras! Touya!" " I. um.. I ..i had nothing to do with this why do you always blame me wah! I want my mummy!!!" Touya exclaimed, "why are you always so demanding Hikaru, I just wanted to kiss you on tape and practise our sexy dance to 'Shake you booty' why? WhY? WHY!?  
  
"Hikaru! Hikaru!? When are you going to do your homework! School is very important! I cant stand you always flunking your tests! I know you're a pro now but at least try to study when you have the chance! Come down here and do your homework! Please Hikaru just this once!" Hikaru's mother explained as she started to walk upstairs, "do I need to ask you again Hikaru!?" "I'll do it in the afternoon mum!" Hikaru yelled as he attempted to push Touya out the window. "But Hikaru its 10 O'clock at night!" his mother yelled. "Out you go Touya." Hikaru muttered "see you in the morning Hikaru!" Touya yelled, as he hit a pipe, a bush, a lolly pop (why the hell did he hit that?), and finally the ground. Next Hikaru threw out the huge pile of corgis that were slowly filling up his room as Touya's lead corgi continued to invite more in like a casino to observe the way Hikaru and Touya lived together in the room. He grabbed the net and threw all the corgi out the window. KABOOM! Hikaru's mum came in to check out what he was doing. "Er... Hi mum! I um was just checking out the CD that I am going to use for the Dance Competition next Saturday!" said Hikaru frantically "why don't we play it now" he said trying to cover up the cowers and screechers of the corgis 2 storeys below. "what is that Hikaru?" his mum asked "what? I don't hear anything? Can you hear anything Clyde frog?" Hikaru answered attempting to get his mum out of the room before she could start thinking something strange was going on. "No I cant hear anything Hikaru" Clyde frog said "Oh god help me." Touya murmured as a corgi started biting his face off "what was that Hikaru?" "Oh nothing, nothing." "Don't you reckon you should go make dinner?" Hikaru gestured to his mum as he pushed her out the door. "but Hikaru its- SLAM!  
  
Hikaru started dusting his hands off as the door slammed right behind his mother. He lay down on his bed and tried his best to drown out Touya Akira's painful screams, with hippy music from the seventies.  
  
THE NEXT DAY.  
  
Hikaru yawned and sat up. He looked out the window to find Touya (looking to be dead outside the window covered in a mountain of corgis. "Are you alright Touya?! I need you to get up so that I can practise for the Dance Competition next week!" Hikaru yelled half asleep. Touya groaned and managed to sit up after being bashed by the corgis many times.  
  
Corgis: we must take him down. who knows what will happen if we don't. I don't trust you corgi-muffin (Touya's corgi), I reckon you are onto something! Rabble rabble rabble rabble rabble rabble rabble. Rabble rabble rabble rabble rabble rabble rabble. Ok we have come to a decision. Corgi- muffin will continue to tell us what we shall do and corgi-folding-chair (the corgi that couldn't deal with corgi-muffin) will be stricken from the club forever!  
  
Hikaru ran downstairs and outside. He grabbed Touya and sang 'Shake your booty' "Come on inside Touya we have to practise for the big day. Only 6 days to go. We have to win! Or you won't get your surprise!" hikaru said trying to thrill Touya about something that wasn't really going to happen. "Ok ok! Oh coarse I will come inside with you Hikaru to practise yes yes" Touya said slyly "Ok. well we'll give it our best shot! And we'll win! I cant wait for the big day!" hikaru said enthusiastically.  
  
THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL COME OUT AS SOON AS AT LEAST 5 PEOPLE REVIEW MY WORK. IF YOU LIKED IT SO FAR THEN DON'T BE SHY TO REVIEW BECAUSE THE MORE PEOPLE I GET THE MORE I WRITE! THANK-YOU SO MUCH FOR READING THIS FAR AND I HOPE TO READ YOUR WORK AS SOON AS I GET A CHANCE! I HOPE YOU LIKED IT BECAUSE I HAD A FUN TIME WRITING IT! HEH HEH 


End file.
